


At the top of the food chain

by Ronwu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronwu/pseuds/Ronwu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>联动Across the line，威尔搬回了汉尼拔家，他们养了一条狗。</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the top of the food chain

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然是联动但是可以独立成文，不需要直接阅读前文也可。  
> 2015年年末跨年萌废文。  
> 不吃人，不捅肾，不开颅，只发糖，狗粮五毛一斤包邮。  
> 不是很长的文章所以就不分章节啦XD

00.

“你是个聪明的人，你也值得拥有一条聪明的狗。”

这话从威尔嘴里说出来，让汉尼拔不禁有些飘飘然。

但当脑炎第一次尿在他的地毯上时，汉尼拔崩溃了。

 

01.

淡黄色，晶莹，骚气四溢。

前一秒还坐在办公桌后，满怀着幸福感看着威尔在地毯上叉着两条腿逗狗玩的汉尼拔，在听到一阵淅淅沥沥的水声后，心头一梗。

脑炎尿了。

汉尼拔腾地从椅子上站了起来。威尔从地上抄起桃子毛上还沾着水滴的脑炎抱在怀里，扭过头来匆匆地瞟了一眼汉尼拔，接着将脑炎卡着咯吱窝举起来，笑眯眯地、大声地对脑炎说：

“别害怕，别害怕，爸爸不吃狗肉——”

汉尼拔看着脑炎，又看了一眼地毯上阴沉的水渍。他还没说什么，耳畔已经响起了威尔堪称是甜腻的声音，

“对吧，汉尼拔？”

汉尼拔心头又是一梗，向后退了一步撑住了桌沿，

“……我正在考虑这件事。”

威尔站起身来，一边笑着一边后退，接着转过身，抱着脑炎飞一般地跑出了汉尼拔的办公室。

一年了。

他和威尔坠崖生还之后已经一年了。

在这一年里，头一次，汉尼拔的心中，找个倒霉蛋来烹了吃的冲动是如此的强烈。

 

02.

威尔的屁股有点疼。

他在屋外的草坪上拿着咬绳带着脑炎跑来跑去，时不时地把脑炎从地上抱起来转个圈。他一边跑着，一边朝屋子里看了一眼，汉尼拔正端着酒杯站在窗前看着他。正在兴头上的脑炎因为威尔的分神有些着急，在咬绳徘徊在威尔大腿附近的瞬间，跳起来嘎地一口咬在了威尔的屁股上。

一声惨叫。

草坪上的男人拽着只有三个月大的奶狗的肚子，一边哀嚎着一边疯狂地想把脑炎从自己的屁股上拽下来。咬紧了牙关的脑炎像是吸在威尔屁股上的一只水蛭，宁死不愿松口，直到威尔的裤子裂了个大洞，嘴里叼着布条的脑炎以绝对胜利者的姿态在草坪上开始撒欢为止。

纵使是向来优雅的汉尼拔，也喷了一玻璃窗的的红酒。

——脑炎很可爱。

——被脑炎咬了屁股的威尔也很可爱。

——但是尿在地毯上的脑炎就不那么可爱了。

汉尼拔扭过头重新去看着地毯上那块水渍。他叹了口气，放下酒杯，来到厨房戴上橡胶手套，开始用汽水和消臭剂清理地毯上的污渍。他一边跪在地毯上一边想，几年前，他这样跪在地上还是为了清理血迹。怎么几年后，他就开始清理狗尿了呢？

他的人生到底是出了什么问题？

 

03.

仔细想想，在他开车带威尔去流浪动物收养站的时候，发动引擎的那一瞬间，就已经注定了自己跪在地上擦狗尿这个结局。

威尔在冲着自己吠叫的一排排成年的未成年的狗中，一眼相中了一只缩在笼子一角瑟瑟发抖的咖啡色边牧幼犬。在周围体格高大的成犬的包围中，这只只有三个月大的狗看起来如此弱不禁风。威尔打开笼子，将小狗抱起来，身子还在发抖的小狗伸出舌头舔了舔威尔的鼻子。

“这是只边牧。”

威尔说着，将小狗塞到汉尼拔手里，

“你是个聪明的人，你也值得拥有一条聪明的狗。”

汉尼拔看了看手中的小狗，又看了看等待着他的答复的威尔。

谁能告诉他这两个家伙的眼睛有什么不一样？

“就它了。”

汉尼拔说。听到这句话的威尔脸上露出的笑容，让汉尼拔顿时觉得再来十条小狗都不过分。

——话啊，果然是不能说得太早。

“照顾奶狗就像照顾婴儿，”

威尔在回程的路上给汉尼拔打着预防针，

“你要教他生活习惯，教他礼貌，一些小花活……正好它是边牧，我们还可以教他玩玩飞盘，不过要等到他一岁以后……”

听起来挺有趣，想想就挺麻烦。

“嘿，脑炎。我们现在是你的爸爸了。”

威尔冲着后座上的航空箱里的刚刚被命名为脑炎的小狗说道。

汉尼拔差点踩出个时速20马赫。

 

04.

带着气喘吁吁的脑炎回到屋里，威尔给了脑炎一个大大的亲吻后，将脑炎关进了航空箱。

“我需要换条裤子——”

他说着，走进汉尼拔的办公室。仍旧跪在地上的汉尼拔还没说些什么，从航空箱那里传来的嘎达嘎达的声音便让威尔撇了撇嘴，又反身走回了航空箱旁边。

“我怎么忘了这个。现在还不可以哦，脑炎。”

威尔说着，又将正在舔着喂水器的脑炎从航空箱里抱出来，揣在怀里，走到了汉尼拔旁边，坐在了汉尼拔的对面。他叹了口气，有些不知所措地挠着头思考着措辞，憋了半天只说出来一句：

“我很抱歉。”

汉尼拔停下手中的动作，抬起头看了看威尔。已经没什么力气的脑炎正蜷在威尔怀里，吐着舌头和威尔一起看着汉尼拔。

“你抱着她……我来。”

威尔将脑炎递到汉尼拔面前，拿过了汉尼拔手边的除臭剂。他的额头带汗，身上满是在地上打滚时沾上的草叶，裤子上还有个破洞。他在汉尼拔接过脑炎后，一言不发地开始清理地毯上的污渍。照理来说，清理狗尿要不了多少时间；可是汉尼拔是个狗鼻子。深知这一点的威尔需要更加努力地去让这块地毯闻起来没有异常。

汉尼拔抱着脑炎从地上站起来，心里思考着这么一抱会让自己的毛衣上沾上多少狗毛。他带着脑炎在屋子里绕了一圈；他绕到威尔背后，看着正在努力消除污渍的威尔翘起的屁股，裤子上的裂口中露出了威尔的内裤和半截大腿。

“我很感谢你的宽容……”

跪在地上的威尔突然说道。

“她是我们的孩子。小孩子，总是要犯些错的。”

汉尼拔争取让自己波澜不惊地回答道。脑炎在他的怀里蹭了蹭，抬起头来去舔汉尼拔的下巴。

威尔扭过头来，看到了一个正带着有些困惑的表情、不知该如何对待脑炎的亲密行为的汉尼拔。

“是啊……我们是她的爸爸呢。”

他笑着回过头专注于地毯，眼睛瞟到了左手无名指上的戒指。他的笑意更浓了。

 

05.

“我说过了，肉偿。”

在给威尔按揉过被脑炎咬得红肿的屁股后，汉尼拔再次宣示了自己的主张。他那张宽大的床就是一张案板；他要把此刻只穿着一件T恤的威尔大快朵颐，当然，这是个比喻。

威尔发出一声不满的闷哼。汉尼拔低头在威尔红肿的屁股上咬了一口。

“喂！”

“脑炎可以，我当然也可以。”

汉尼拔说着，舔着他咬过的地方，手指探进威尔的T恤，指节轻柔地刮过威尔的脊椎。他满意地听到威尔倒抽了一口气。他将威尔翻过身来，身下的威尔看着汉尼拔身上散发出的位于食物链顶端的王者之气，紧张地动了动喉结。

“如果你说脑炎可以，我也可以的话——”

威尔突然拽住了他毛衣的衣襟，直起身来，舔了舔汉尼拔的下巴，

“像这样？”

汉尼拔一把将威尔推倒在床上，吻了上去。在亲吻威尔的脖颈的时候，他听到威尔发出了吃吃的笑声。

和一声突如其来的狗嚎。

哦，操。

方才还沉浸在甜蜜时光中的两人身体僵了一下，威尔叹了口气，伸手抱住汉尼拔的后背，

“稍等一会儿。我们有的是时间。”

汉尼拔叹了口气，用宽大的手掌摸了摸威尔的头发。当脑炎不再嚎叫后，威尔从汉尼拔身下抽出身来，穿上一旁的短裤，

“她还小，有时候憋不住——等大些就好了。”

他一边说着，一边朝航空箱走去。

“我知道。就像养小孩。”

汉尼拔只能看着威尔的背影回答道。包裹在紧身短裤里的圆润的屁股。纤长、肌肉线条优美的腿。

汉尼拔在威尔走出卧室的时候愤怒地锤了一下枕头。

他对自己位于食物链顶端的身份开始感到了怀疑。

 

06.

“你知道……我昨天晚上在想，我要不要把脑炎的膀胱切掉算了。一泡狗尿的代价也太大了。”

“切掉膀胱只会让你付出更大的代价。”

“我知道……”

听到威尔无力的抱怨，汉尼拔笑了一声，端起已经煮好的咖啡来到威尔面前，将一块毯子披在了抱着脑炎的、只穿着背心和短裤的威尔身上，回到了餐台前继续准备早餐——和狗食。睡得头发乱翘的威尔正在换着方式抱怨汉尼拔昨天晚上太用力。他甚至都累到睡了懒觉。

“你要庆幸脑炎是只狗。你要知道，就算在口腔期，一般人类孩子听到自己爸爸半夜发出那样的呻吟，也是会影响成长的。”

汉尼拔嘴角的得意简直明目张胆。脑炎突然朝着汉尼拔叫了一声。

“看到了吗？这是抗议。这是抗议你用肉偿的方式换你的地毯的损失。”

方才还对耍流氓的汉尼拔找不出反驳之词的威尔抱起脑炎来亲了亲。受到激励的脑炎立刻又朝汉尼拔叫了一声。

“真是好孩子……”

威尔似乎玩上了瘾，指着汉尼拔对脑炎说，

“骂他。”

汪。

“骂他。”

汪。

被脑炎的叫声攻击了一分钟的汉尼拔什么都没说，端起桌子上给脑炎准备的早餐，在脑炎眼前晃了一圈。

脑炎立刻闭上了嘴，在威尔的怀里疯狂地甩起了尾巴。威尔的肚子跟着咕噜了一声。

扳回一局。

将脑炎的早餐优雅地端回餐台前的汉尼拔暗自想到。

 

07.

“这是响片[1]——你学起来应该很快。”

将一个用手绳挂着的塑料小盒子递给汉尼拔的时候，威尔按住小盒子中心的按钮，盒子发出了一声清脆而短促的响声。

“行为标定器。”

汉尼拔接过响片说道。这对于他确实不难；作为一个心理医生，他对行为学的了解还是颇为深入的。

“对。类似于训练海豚的哨子——我还没有进行充电[2]，所以现在这个阶段你可以和我练习一下。”

“充电？”

“唔——就是让脑炎知道响片声音的含义。响声意味着行为正确，可以获得奖励，对脑炎来说大概需要两顿饭的过程。所以我需要你下次给她做饭的时候把食物切得更碎一点……”

汉尼拔拿着响片陷入了沉思。少倾，他抬起头看着威尔，

“你说现在可以跟我练习一下？”

“对，”

看到汉尼拔对响片似乎蛮有兴趣，威尔有些开心地点了点头，

“我虽然可以通过共情简略训练过程，但是我也想让你参与进来。”

“我会的。”

汉尼拔将响片握在手里，

“教育孩子是我们需要一起进行的事情。”

威尔倾身上前给了汉尼拔一个轻吻，

“谢谢。”

多么天真的威尔啊，多么天真。汉尼拔藏起嘴角的笑容想到。

 

08.

“所以——我们先来做一次响片游戏？”

照顾脑炎休息后，威尔回到了卧室，关上了门。

“告诉我怎么做。”

坐在床边的汉尼拔用一只手托起了下巴，看着站在自己面前的威尔。

“我来定一个你需要完成的连锁行为——比如我要求你走进这间屋子、关上门，然后拿起床头的纸抽递给我。我不会告诉你我需要做什么，而在这个过程中，我们都不能讲话，只有响片的声音来标定你做的对不对。”

“当我听到响声以后就可以进行下一个动作对吗？”

“没错。每一步、每一个动作都是一次猜测。你需要猜到我需要你做什么。这样的游戏可以帮助你训练的时候更理解脑炎的思维。”

“我懂了。”

汉尼拔点了点头，从床上站起来，

“现在需要我去外面？”

“对。我说可以以后你可以进来。”

汉尼拔闻言，转身走出了卧室。几秒后，门的另一端传来了威尔的喊声。汉尼拔回到房间，站在门口，等待着威尔的示意。

“开始。”

威尔说道。汉尼拔朝前走了一步。

咔擦。

响片响了。汉尼拔跨出了下一步；他的动作一直没出什么问题，直到他走到衣柜门口，跨出下一步的时候，响片没响。他将已经跨出的那一步收回，旋即获得了威尔标定收回动作正确的响声。他开始尝试着走向不同方向；最终，在他转向衣柜的时候，响片响了。他伸手握住衣柜的把手，咔擦；他打开衣柜，咔擦；他的手指开始依次掠过衣柜里的衣服，终于在摸到一条领带的时候听到了响片的响声。

接下来的流程一路通顺。似乎考虑到汉尼拔是个初学者，威尔没有把动作进行设定得太复杂。汉尼拔将领带递给威尔后，听到了一阵清晰而连续的响声，告知他这一轮游戏结束了。

“不愧是你，”

威尔握着领带面露笑容地说道，

“比我想象的还要顺利。”

“我需要一轮由我主导的游戏作为奖励，训练师。”

汉尼拔说道。不知为何，威尔突然出了一身冷汗。

 

09.

威尔走进房间，汉尼拔冲他点了点头，一切开始。朝着窗子走去的威尔第一步就错了；汉尼拔的手指没动。

威尔皱了皱眉头，直转九十度跨出去一步，响片还是没响。他在转身疑惑地看着汉尼拔的时候，汉尼拔按下了响片。威尔露出一脸了然的表情，大步朝着汉尼拔走去。

咔擦，咔擦，咔擦。一切顺利。

几步之后，威尔已经站到了汉尼拔面前。响片声落下，威尔却陷入了猜测自己该做些什么的沉思。他换了几个方向，都不对；拿起了各种床头柜上的东西，也不对。他将注意力收回到汉尼拔身上，看着汉尼拔脸上意味深长的笑容，脑门上渗出了汗。

他伸出手来，放在了汉尼拔的肩膀上。

咔擦。

他又不知道该如何做了。他顺着汉尼拔的肩膀往下抚动，不对；他有些焦虑地收回手，咔擦。

把手放在汉尼拔肩膀上的行为是正确的，威尔想。他再次将手放到汉尼拔肩膀上，和上一次反方向，摸上了汉尼拔的脖子。

咔擦。

威尔咬了咬牙。他凑近了汉尼拔的脸。

咔擦。

吻了上去。

咔擦。

——这个变态。威尔一边和汉尼拔接着吻一边想。他在亲吻结束之后看着汉尼拔；没有清晰的、连续的响声。连锁行为还没结束。汉尼拔依旧在抬头看着他；他用手摸遍了汉尼拔，都没有获得行为正确的标记。完了。他想，完了。

他收回手，开始解自己衬衫上的扣子。

咔擦。

这个变态。这个变态。威尔咬着牙恨恨地想。他每解开一颗纽扣，都能听到一声清脆的标定；坐在床边的汉尼拔似乎颇为乐在其中。

威尔在脱掉衬衫后，再度陷入了猜测中。他将手放在了自己的腰带上；响片没响。威尔而松了口气。他再度上前，凑近了汉尼拔。他的手指又开始在汉尼拔身上摸索，直到他抓住了汉尼拔的手腕。

握着汉尼拔的手腕，威尔的思维一时间有些停滞。握着手？握着手该干什么？

他尝试着将汉尼拔的手抬起来；正确。他将那只手拽向自己；正确；他让那只手贴在了自己赤裸的胸口。

正确。

……汉尼拔！

威尔已经猜到了汉尼拔想让他干什么。他开始拽着汉尼拔的手腕，让汉尼拔的手抚过他的胸口、他的乳头、他腹部的肌肉。咔擦、咔擦、咔擦。他在脑子里骂了汉尼拔无数次；当汉尼拔的手被威尔拽着滑向威尔的裤腰的时候，响声消失了。

天。我怎么会知道你想怎么玩？

他有些焦虑地放开了汉尼拔的手，他已经因为由自己领导的汉尼拔的抚摸而有了反应。他的小腿无意间擦到汉尼拔的小腿外侧，耳旁立刻响起了一声清脆的咔擦声。威尔愣了一下，缓缓地让自己坐到了汉尼拔腿上。咔擦。他的脸此刻离汉尼拔只有五厘米；他简直恨不得一口咬上去。当他坐在汉尼拔的腿上时，他已经明显感受到了汉尼拔的裆部的凸起。那明显的轮廓正抵着自己相同的部位，威尔感到自己的血液瞬间集中到了下半身。

“操你的……”

他咬牙切齿地说道。

“我们不该在这个过程中说话，威尔。”

“去你的游戏，我——”

威尔一把拨掉了汉尼拔手中的塑料盒子，揪住汉尼拔的衣领，朝着汉尼拔吻了上去。汉尼拔用已经空出来的双手抱住了威尔，翻过身，直接将威尔压在了床上。

“游戏失败，”

他在亲吻的间隙中对威尔说到，

“不过，你还是能获得奖励。”

他伸进威尔裤子里的那只手让威尔咽回去了所有咒骂他的话。

 

10.

脑炎在打完疫苗后总是很老实。最后一针狂犬打完后，脑炎在笼子里闷唧唧地躺了一下午。

这就是汉尼拔为什么总是在期待脑炎去打疫苗的原因；自从有了脑炎，他很少能单独和威尔单独在一起待会儿。他放下手中威尔硬塞给他的养犬杂志，脑中闪过把那篇质疑边牧智商的文章的作者抓过来吃掉的想法。只有四个月大的脑炎已经学会了不少口令，虽然汉尼拔不知道这是因为威尔的共情能力是否对狗也能发挥如此强大的作用，还是因为脑炎本身就足够聪明。可惜响片游戏威尔只带他做了那么一次；那一晚之后，第二天早上，威尔便匆匆忙忙地去给脑炎充电了。

有那么几个早上，当他晚一步于威尔醒来，会看到脑炎在威尔给她的指令下叼着汉尼拔的袜子朝自己跑来。跟在脑炎身后的威尔会一并上前给他一个早安吻；他会一手抓起脑炎，一手揽过威尔，享受着将自己的爱人和孩子一起抱在怀里的短暂的几秒清晨时光，尽管有时候他会有些不甘心地意识到，有些自己给不了威尔的快乐需要脑炎来提供。他们还会有第二只、第三只脑炎，他的衣服上会沾上越来越多的狗毛，他的日子只会比现在更加鸡飞狗跳。

他走到正在小睡的威尔身旁坐下，扭过头看着正处于睡梦中的威尔闪动的睫毛。威尔睡得很好。他轻轻握住威尔露在毯子外的左手，无名指交叠的地方，一对儿戒指闪着光。

无所谓。脑炎很可爱。威尔也很可爱。狗和难看的地毯一样，都是婚姻里必备的东西。

虽然他的地毯不丑。

 

-End-

注1：响片：训练道具，一个塑料盒子里有一块金属弹片，按下去会发出清脆的声音，用来作为行为正确的讯号标定动物行为。因为声音单一、简单，效果要好过“Good boy”这样的口头禅，多用于正向训练师训练动物。

注2：充电：指让动物认知到响片含义的过程，方法是将食物放在狗看不到的地方（比如背后），按动一次响片给一次食物，如此反复，直到狗将响片声和食物联系起来，继而在训练过程中形成“我做出这个动作就会听到响片声获得奖励”的意识，原理参考巴普洛夫经典条件反射。

\-----------

以下是作者的碎碎念。

*选择奶狗的原因是因为奶狗事儿多。Like a baby.

*其实脑炎的眼睛和威尔有不同啦。颜色（你好烦

*本身没想写响片相关的内容的，但是想到了当年学响片的时候开过的脑洞……作为一个大写的污，响片Play不来一发吗。论如何利用训犬实操进行实操（四声

*脑炎这个名字和“狗和丑地毯”这两个梗皆出自红龙con的麦爸爸。顺便因为爸爸承认拔杯结婚了我就也让他们结婚了。

*立于食物链顶端的必须是脑炎。

感谢阅读！各位新年快乐！！！


End file.
